


Steve McGarrett, Life Coach

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode coda to S2.04 "Mea Makamae"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve McGarrett, Life Coach

"Coffee, Steven," Danny says, as he roots through Steve's cupboards, presumably for snacks. "We had coffee."

Steve shoves his hands in his pockets as he watches Danny. "And?"

"And what?" Danny moves to the refrigerator, opens up the the freezer and peers in.

"You ate the last of them," Steve reminds him. "The peppermint patties are all gone."

Danny heaves a sigh as he closes the freezer. "You need to make a run to the grocery store."

"Danny," Steve says, a little too sharply but he can't help it, Danny's evasiveness is making him crazy. "How did it go? The date?"

Danny shrugs, leaning against the counter. "It was fine, okay? No, no, it was nice. We had coffee and pie and talked a lot. She's nice. And really smart."

Steve tries to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was what he wanted for Danny, what he had pushed for. It makes sense for Danny. And for him.

Steve's pretty sure the nausea will pass. Eventually.

"Good," Steve says, nodding. "See, it wasn't so bad. You're not divorced yet and moving across the country or anything like that."

"Oh, very funny." Danny wanders over to the sink and looks out the window. "Listen, she's nice, but she's not--no, no, it was nice."

Something's not right. Danny's sounds surprisingly ambivalent about the whole thing, like he's trying to convince himself of something. "Tell me you at least kissed her goodnight," Steve says, trying to quell his hopes. Danny needs to find happiness.

Danny leans against the counter beside Steve and stares at the wall across from them.

"Danny?"

"I just--" Danny raises his hands, then drops them. "I just didn't know how. I couldn't find an opening."

Steve rolls his eyes. "How did you ever get married in the first place?"

"Oh, hey, that is not fair, we all can't be like you, Smooth Dog. Some of us are out of practice."

Which, okay, fine, Steve can understand that. Not everyone can be smooth like he is--he's worked for years on it, perfecting his skills--and it has been a long time for Danny. But he wants Danny to be happy, he truly does. Despite his feelings, he wants to help. Because that's what buddies do.

"It's not that hard," Steve says. "You walk her to her door, you say goodnight, you lean in for a kiss."

"Okay, okay." Danny nods, mouth set in firm line. "Except she took her own car, and we met at the coffee shop. And she parked under a streetlight, with all these people around. It was too much pressure, Steve. Way too much pressure. I don't perform well under pressure."

"What pressure?" Steve asks, confused. "You just have to start slow. With a peck on the cheek. No one is going to judge you on that."

Danny pushes away from the counter, paces across the small kitchen, then turns and faces Steve. "I know. I was going to, but I froze up at the last minute. I don't know. It felt, I felt--off."

"You're just going to have to jump right in, Danny."

"I know, I know." Danny shrugs, pensive now.

"Listen Danny, I have an idea." Steve waves Danny in closer. "You need to practice. Pretend I'm her. Here, this is the car." He pats the sink.

Danny's eyebrows go up. "What? You want--are you kidding me?"

Steve shakes his head. "Why not? Come on. Here, wait, I'll show you how it's done."

"Yeah," Danny nods. "You come over here and show me." He folds his arms across his chest, waiting expectantly.

"Okay." Steve strolls up to Danny, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. He looks straight into Danny's blue, blue eyes and says, "Thank you, Danny. I really had a good time tonight."

"Seriously?" Danny's lip twitches. "Are you for real?"

Steve scowls. "Work with me, Danny."

Danny stares at him, then finally relents and says, "Okay. Fine. Steve, I had a good time too."

"We should do this again sometime." Steve moves in closer, eyes still on Danny's.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Danny's voice is softer as he tilts his head up to meet Steve's gaze.

Steve rests a hand on Danny's shoulder before leaning to kiss Danny's cheek, lips brushing against day-old stubble. He lingers for the briefest moment, breathing Danny in, then draws back. And maybe it's his imagination but he's pretty sure Danny sways toward him as he pulls away and it's really hard not to sweep Danny up in his arms and kiss the hell out of him.

"There." Steve's voice has gone inexplicably rough. "Like that." He can't seem to move his hand from Danny's shoulder.

"Right." Danny expression goes thoughtful. "I'm not sure I got it."

"What?"

"I think you need to try again. Just so I can catch the fine, uh, nuances," Danny explains.

Steve nods. It's understandable. He clears his throat and takes a deep breath. "Danny, I had a great time tonight."

"You did? Me too," Danny says with a faint grin.

"We should do it again sometime. Maybe Friday night?" Steve asks.

"I'll have to check my datebook."

Steve frowns. "Danny--"

"What? I was playing coy. Can't a guy play coy sometimes?" Danny's definitely grinning now. "And I need to know what to do in case of coyness."

"All right, fine." Steve closes his eyes for a moment, trying to remember what the hell he's doing here, with his hand on Danny's shoulder, and Danny's face right there in front of his. "Check your datebook and let me know. We could always do Saturday instead."

"Nice. I'd like that." Danny sways toward Steve and waits expectantly.

Steve bends down and goes for the other cheek this time, brushing his nose against Danny's cheekbone before pressing his lips to Danny's skin. This time, before he can pull back, Danny curls a hand around the back of Steve's neck, keeping Steve there and Steve's heart stops beating for a second.

Danny turns his head, rubbing his cheek against Steve's lips and then they're nose to nose, his mouth almost touching Steve's mouth, his breath puffing softly against Steve's skin, and Steve thinks maybe he should pull away, this isn't what he meant to do but god, it's what he wants, wants so bad that he can taste it and after a moment he gives up and moves that last fraction of an inch and presses his lips to Danny's.

It's a slow kiss, cautious and hesitant at first, but then Danny makes a small noise and leans against him, hooking an arm around Steve's neck and whoa, now they're really kissing. Steve circles an arm around Danny and Danny's got an hand on his waist, slipping under his shirt, his touch warm and sure.

When Danny finally pulls back, he's breathing heavy, his lips wet and shiny and he's eyeing Steve with a mixture of disbelief and maybe something like joy and Steve doesn't know what to think, he's not really sure how they have gotten here but he's so glad they did.

"So, you and me," Danny says, hand tightening on Steve's waist. "How 'bout we get together for a cup of coffee or something?"

"Sure." Steve smiles, then ducks his head and laughs. "I'd love to."

And Danny kisses him some more.


End file.
